Identity
by MiraculousFanturtle
Summary: What if Chat Noir found out Ladybugs identity? Would he tell her, or keep it a secret for fear of losing her trust? What if she found out his identity too? What if they told each other? Would they be disappointed? Would Ladybug fall for Chat? Would Adrien
He flew with ease over the rooftops of Paris side by side with his partner and love, Ladybug. Chat Noir watched the love of his life soar gracefully from roof to roof. He focused on the way the tip of her tongue stuck out slightly and the way her eyebrows were pointed down as she frowned a bit in concentration. They had just finished stopping a new enemy called Stormy Weather. BEEP BEEP. His ring beeped almost exactly when her

"I have to go, Chat." She said, softly, waking him from his daydream of her. She turned to go but he grabbed her arm gently.

"I promise, Princess, I won't tell anyone who you are."

"I'm sorry, Chat, but it's better if we don't know." His face fell at her answer, but was soon replaced by a cheeky grin and he said "Well, I pawsitivly can't wait to see you for our weekly patrol tomorrow."

"Bye, Chat." she said, rolling her eyes. She launched her yoyo across the street and it hooked onto a lamppost. She swung across to hook her legs around the pole and slid down fireman style. He watched her, even though he knew he shouldn't. She ran behind a billboard and when she reappeared it was... Marrinette?

Chat Noir swooped in through his bedroom window on the top floor of the Agreste mansion. He quickly changed back into Adrien and collapsed on his bed.

"I'm dying! I need Camembert!" cried Plagg, his annoying and overly dramatic kwami.

"Shut up for a minute, Plagg! I need to think." Adrien said, a little harsher than he'd intended. He felt bad, so he got up and went to the miniature fridge in his closet and took out a wheel of camembert cheese. He threw it at the kwami's stomachs, knocking him onto the bed, where he lay caressing his cheese.

"Oh, My precious camembert! What would I do without you! Hey, Adrien! Is that what your going to say to Marrinette at school tomorrow?" Plagg said with a sly grin, before being smothered by a pillow. Adrien clutched his head with both hand, falling backward on his bed next to Plagg, who rested on his forehead. Strong, brave, bold Ladybug' alter ego was quiet, shy, awkward Marrinette? Marrinette who couldn't get a straight sentence out in front of him. Now that he thought about it, it was quiet shocking that he hadn't put it together yet. The black pigtails, the pale complexion. He wondered if he should tell her that he had seen her,, but he was afraid that she would get mad that he had betrayed her. Before he could ponder this too much he was lulled to sleep by the soft vibration of Plagg's can't wait to see you for our weekly patrol tomorrow."

"Bye, Chat." she said, rolling her eyes. She launched her yoyo across the street and it hooked onto a lamppost. She swung across to hook her legs around the pole and slid down fireman style. He watched her, even though he knew he shouldn't. She ran behind a billboard and when she reappeared it was... Marrinette?

Chat Noir swooped in through his bedroom window on the top floor of the Agreste mansion. He quickly changed back into Adrien and collapsed on his bed.

"I'm dying! I need Camembert!" cried Plagg, his annoying and overly dramatic kwami.

"Shut up for a minute, Plagg! I need to think." Adrien said, a little harsher than he'd intended. He felt bad, so he got up and went to the miniature fridge in his closet and took out a wheel of camembert cheese. He threw it at the kwami's stomachs, knocking him onto the bed, where he lay caressing his cheese.

"Oh, My precious camembert! What would I do without you! Hey, Adrien! Is that what your going to say to Marrinette at school tomorrow?" Plagg said with a sly grin, before being smothered by a pillow. Adrien clutched his head with both hand, falling backward on his bed next to Plagg, who rested on his forehead. Strong, brave, bold Ladybug' alter ego was quiet, shy, awkward Marrinette? Marrinette who couldn't get a straight sentence out in front of him. Now that he thought about it, it was quiet shocking that he hadn't put it together yet. The black pigtails, the pale complexion. He wondered if he should tell her that he had seen her,, but he was afraid that she would get mad that he had betrayed her. Before he could ponder this too much he was lulled to sleep by the soft vibration of Plagg's purring.


End file.
